Something More
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Blab blah blah my summaries are suckish... anyway the real background of how joey came into the world... Read and Review! :-)


Chris..." Aviva murmured to him, and Chris smiled. "Don't worry..." "Why would I worry? I'm out on a romantic date with my boyfriend... Why would I be worried?" "Well... You're right..." She smiled, and Chris put a hand on her stomach. "Hows it going with the baby?" "Good... But my parents want to give the baby away..." "Why?" "They said I was too young..." "We are 14 and I don't care... I love the baby and you too much to let them just take you..." "I know Chris..." She smiled, and Chris walked with her. It was a calming night, they were holding hands walking down the street. They snuck out every night to be with each other, and her parents didn't like it. They wanted her to marry Zach Varmitech... Aviva smiled at Chris, and Chris smiled back. "I love you baby..." "I love you too..." She kissed his lips, and Chris kissed her back. Soon, they reached a beach, and Chris smiled. They walked over to the boardwalk, and smiled. "Its a beautiful night..." "Yes it is..." "Aviva can I ask you something?" "Sure." He knelt down, and pulled out a ring box. "Aviva, will you marry me?" "Yes!" She shouted, and Chris slid the ring into her finger. The next morning, she heard her parents fighting. "I told you not to let them be together!" "They aren't! I don't even care! Christopher is a jerk!" "Ik he is! He doesn't deserve our daughter! He even got her pregnant!" "Who gives a fuck?!" "I'm going to make them separate, and killing that baby if its the last thing I do!" Aviva began to cry, and sank down on the corner. She remembered everytime she had time out, she would sit in this corner and cry. Aviva sobbed to herself, and felt her phone vibrating. She saw it was chris, and went to her room to talk. "Aviva what's wrong? You sound like you have been crying..." "I-I have..." "What's wrong?" "M-My parents want to separate us and kill the baby..." "What?!" "Y-Yes..." "Aviva I'll be there in a couple of minutes..."

A couple of minutes later, he climbed into her room, and smiled. "Baby... Lets run away..." "Why?" "Baby... I rented a house for us... Our baby will have a good life if we run away." "But... Oww!" "What's wrong!" "I-I don't know..." "Aviva did you pee on yourself or did you... You aren't..." "I think so..." "Come on Aviva we have to go now..." He grabbed her by the hand out to the woods, and Chris helped her lay down next to the river. "Ok Chris..." "Baby just calm down for a minute ok?"

A couple minutes later, Chris smiled. He grabbed her hand, and gripped it. "Aviva... Its gonna be ok..." "Yea, cuz you aren't the one suffering!" "Its gonna be alright... Just take a deep breath and calm yourself... Just push..." "W-What?" "You heard me... Push." She pushed, and Chris smiled. "You're doing good. Keep pushing..." She pushed again, shouting in pain. "That's good Aviva,.. A couple more pushes and you got this in the bag..."

On the last push, Chris grabbed the crying baby. He washed it quickly with warm water from the river, and wrapped it in the blanket. "Can I see it?" "Him... Its a boy Aviva..." He gave her a kiss, and sighed happily. "You did it..." She looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "Yes... We did..." The baby looked up at them with his brown eyes, wondering who the man in the green jacket was. He knew the woman with the yellow jacket was his mother, but he had no idea who the man was. Possibly his father? He attempted to find out by making baby noises for attention. He waved his arms around, and Chris smiled. "What's up son? I'm your daddy..." Yeup. That he understood. So he's his father... But what was his name? He was about to find out.

The Baby's POV... (A/N what? A baby can't have a point of view?)

"Aviva what should we name him?" I heard him say to my mommy. She smiled at him, and I giggled. "I don't know Chris..." Chris. Huh... So that is my father's name... "How about Joey?" "Joey?" "He's cute and tiny like a baby kangaroo..." "Ah I see your point... Joey it is..." I smiled at them, because, I had just found out my daddy was obsessed with animals... And my mommy too. "What's his middle?" "Dipper?" "Unique. I like it." Mommy smiled at daddy and kissed him. Yeuck. So I spent about 10 minutes looking around while they named me. When they were done... This was what they came up with... Joey Dipper Kratt. Its a unique and nice name heh heh...

3 years later...

(Still the baby's POV)

Well... Its been 3 years... Mommy has me on the ground next to her, and I am fascinated with her tools. She reaches for her hammer, and she turns when she doesn't feel it. "Ok son... Give mommy back her hammer..." "No!" I laughed, and ran. "Alright I will get you!" She chased after me, and she catches me. "Mommy win!" I laughed, and she smiled. "Give me my tool..." I handed it to her, and she hammered something in the piece of gigantic metal turtle. Well, just the outline at least... Mommy set her screwdriver down, then I grabbed it. I banged it against my toy car, and she turned. "Son..." She smiled, and I ignored her. ADD... Autism... What gives... "Mommy need scwedwivew?" "Yes mommy needs her screwdriver..."

3 years later...

Chris POV

Well, my wife did it. She made a giant flying turtle, and my son is now 6. We flew it for a while, then she smiled. "Its ready honey... We did it... I don't know how but we did..." We dragged ourselves into a long make out session, then stopped because it was getting late. Either way, Aviva went to get a license for it, even though she had not very much clue how to fly it, and I suggested our old friend Jimmy Z. She smiled, and 10 minutes later, he was inside the Tortuga, (That's what Aviva named it), investigating the controls... "Yes I will do it for you old pals..." "Thanks JZ!" I laughed, and Joey ran up to me. "Hi daddy!" "Son, this is my friend Jimmy Z." "Hi!" Joey smiled cheerfully, and Jimmy knelt down in front of him. "You're quite the youngster... Know how to play video games?" "Ik how to play mine craft wanna play?" "Sure." And they left to Joey's room. Next she called up my bro Martin, who is also trained in biology now. He and his wife Koki, a computer technician, completed the tech crew... His twin kids, well, they will come in handy someday... His daughter Madeline was a very shy and quiet child, and was nervous to meet me... "I don't bite..." She giggled, feeling a bit more sure. "I'm your uncle chris... I'm your daddy's little brother..." "Little? As in younger?" "Yea that's right I'm the youngest one..." She giggled, and spoke. "Matt is always saying that he is older than me... The truth is he is only 2.5 minutes older than me..." "You're quite the smart one..." Koki smiled at me, her arm wrapped around martin. "Koki this is my brother Chris and his wife Aviva... And their child... Joey..." He hid behind me, holding on to my legs. I picked him up, and Martin smiled. "A chip off the old block..." He smirked, and we all laughed. "Ik Chris and Joey look so much alike..."


End file.
